


I lost my shoe

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [15]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean POV, S3 "Bad Day At Black Rock". The events with the lost shoe told from Dean's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost my shoe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, I merely borrow.

Dean POV

I can't believe it. It simply boggles my mind how a tiny lucky rabbits foot that got lost can turn my Gigantor brother into such a clumsy clod from one second to the other. Earlier on he even tripped over his own freaking feet. Alright, I know it's not his fault, but it has a definite feel of kindergarten to me and I sure don't feel like babysitting my 6'4" brother. My hope is on Bobby, that he can come up with a solution to this whole mess before this bad luck turns fatal for Sammy. I just can't lose him again.

We exit the apartment block together and immediately my phone starts ringing. I pull it out and sidestep the pink bubblegum some girl must have spat on the ground. Only girls would chew pink stuff.

"Hello?" I don't check the caller ID, I figure it will be Bobby. Hopefully with helpful news. I sense Sammy behind me and hope he doesn't trip himself again.

"Dean, great news," Bobby's voice tells me. "Wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick."

"Bobby, that's uh, great, 'cept Sam, uh...," I trail off as I look over at my baby brother, seeing him lift his shoe to look underneath. Don't tell me he stepped into that girly pink bubblegum. Involuntarily my face pulls into a grimace. "Sam lost the foot," I finished.

"He WHAT?" Bobby sounds horrified.

"Bobby," I try to explain. "Bobby, listen. This, uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play us."

Looking over my shoulder at Sam I see he is busy trying to scrape the bubblegum off his shoe on a broken storm drain grating. I return my attention to Bobby. Sam will be alright for a moment... I hope.

"And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias or something." I turn to Sam, drawing his attention. "Uh, Luigi or something?"

Sam is still scraping his shoe off on that drain. But he halts his wrestling with the gum to correct me.

"Lugosi."

"Lugosi," I repeat for Bobby.

"Lugosi?" Bobby's voice sounds puzzled. "Lugos... Aw crap, it's probably Bela."

You gotta be kidding me. Bela Lugosi? As in the Dracula actor? In my peripheral vision I see Sam still fumbling with the gum, the drain and his shoe. I hear a splash but I have no time to think about it. My brain is fixed on the Dracula chick.

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute," I tell Bobby.

"Bela Talbot's her real name," he informs me. "Crossed paths with her once or twice."

Honestly, I don't know what to make of that revelation. "Well she knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a Hunter?"

"Pretty friggin' far from a Hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country," Bobby replies and I can tell he's not pleased to hear about Bela. "Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace," he growls.

"Ah, I guess she's back." Smooth deduction, Sherlock, I think to myself and grin. Sam was still busy with that gum, judging by his actions behind me. How hard can it be to get freaking bubblegum off your shoe?

"Which means seriously bad luck for you," Bobby continues gloomily.

"Great," I groan. Just what we need.

"But, if it is Bela, at least I might know some folks who know where to find her." Finally he says something positive.

"Thanks, Bobby. Again."

"Just... look out for your brother, ya idjit," Bobby ends before disconnecting the phone.

I push my phone back in my pocket and raise my gaze to Sam while turning to him. He's standing still, looking thoroughly dejected. That just can't be good.

"What?" I ask and I know that despite my best efforts to keep my irritation at bay it colors my words. Sam looks at me and speaks, sounding miserable.

"I lost my shoe."

I'm sure my jaw drops audibly and I look down at his sock-clad foot. Seriously, Sammy? I sigh in annoyance. Yes, I know, he can't help it. But still... I roll my eyes and just turn away so I wouldn't say anything bad. Still in my line of vision I see that Sasquatch is hanging his head. I take a deep breath and steel my nerves. I had a feeling I'd need to keep a good grip on my patience in order to get Sam, or us, actually, out of this mess.


End file.
